joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TurboTriangle601/Composite Yamcha
Summary Yamcha (ヤムチャ, Yamucha) is a main protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and in the anime Dragon Ball, and later a supporting protagonist in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super, with a few appearances in Dragon Ball GT. He is a former boyfriend of Bulma and the lifelong best friend of Puar. A former desert bandit, Yamcha was once an enemy of Goku, but quickly reformed and became a friend and ally. Brave, boastful and dependable, Yamcha is a very talented martial artist and one of the most powerful humans on Earth, possessing skills and traits that allow him to fight alongside his fellow Z Fighters when major threats loom. Although he retired by the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, due to being largely outclassed by both his allies (namely the Saiyans) and their enemies, he is always present whenever a new threat approaches, and will occasionally lend a helping hand, thus proving himself to be a powerful ally in his own right. All credit goes to Dragon Ball Wiki Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely Low 2-C | At least 4-A, likely 2-B Name Yamcha Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 47 Classification: Z-Fighter, Turtle School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sense, Flight, Swords Mastery, Can charge ki very quickly, Can restore stamina, Afterimage Creation, Knows all the events of Dragon Ball, Statistics Amplification (Via Kaioken and other means.), Light Manipulation (Via the Solar Flare.), Fusion, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan 3 and most likely previous transformations.) | Same as previously, BFR (If a opponent is "Brainwashed" they are sent to the World of Mind Control.), Creation (Can summon a doppelganger of the target hit by the Brainwash Attack.), Can charge ki even faster than before Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Can hold his own against Oilbu.), likely Universe Level+ (Can harm Beerus with a casual slap.) | Multi-Solar System Level (Can hold his own against presumably Majin Buu Saga Future Warrior and was alleged to knock him out cold.), likely Multiverse Level (Can hold his own against five Time Patrollers, four of them being comparable to Future Warrior at once.) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely Multiverse Level (Can survive countless blows from 5 Time Patrollers.) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar with Ki attacks | Standard melee range, Multiversal with Ki attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (Able to live on the hottest desert in the series and is a experienced martial artist and basketball player. Also knows the events of Dragon Ball thanks to his Divination.) | High Weaknesses: Can be arrogant on some occasions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rise to Action: Can restore his stamina by slapping his cheeks. * Phantom Fist: After creating a afterimage to avoid his attack stamina gets restored. * Heel Crash: Backflips in the air and smashes his heel into the ground creating a shockwave. * Fake Death: Can play dead leaving room for a counterattack. * Tri-Beam: Can create a large diamond-shaped tunnel Ki blast at the expense of losing energy and life force. * Neo Tri-Beam: An even stronger and more draining variant of Tri-Beam, This attack can make someone hold his own against the likes of Semi-Perfect Cell. * Stardust Breaker: After performing Punisher Rush, The user can throw a rainbow energy sphere purifying the opponent. Key: Normal | Supervillain Note: This page is WIP. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts